1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor controller, more particularly to a motor controller for a sunshade assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric sunshade assembly is generally employed for covering a windshield of an automobile. The conventional electric sunshade assembly includes a base, a flexible screen body, and a batten provided on a free end of the flexible screen body.
The aforementioned conventional electric sunshade assembly is disadvantageous in that when the flexible screen body is retracted, since the flexible screen body is retracted at a relatively high speed, a considerable noise is generated due to collision between the batten and the base, as illustrated in FIG. 3. Moreover, the conventional electric sunshade assembly is designed for use in a tropical or sub-tropical zone. As such, when the conventional electric sunshade assembly is used in frigid zones, the conventional electric sunshade assembly may operate abnormally or fail to operate.